The Story Of Us
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: When James transfers to one of the top colleges in Minnesota, he meets Kendall. The two soon begin to develop feelings for one another. But will their past keep them apart? Or will they be able to overcome their past along with new challenges that arise? *Contains Slash*
1. Prologue (Part I)

**Prologue (Part I)**

I've always firmly believed in new beginnings and starting over but this was starting to get ridiculous.

I was packing my things for the fourth time this year so far, and even though I didn't really bother to unpack much this time, it was still a drag.

"James?" I turned around to find my mom at the door. As soon as I saw her I immediately went back to packing.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice sounding more bitter than I intended.

"Honey, I know that we've been moving around a lot, but I have a really good feeling about this one!"

"That's what you always say mom. But it seems like with each city, our stays just get shorter and shorter." I snapped, turning around so I could look her in the eye. I felt a small pang of guilt when I noticed the hurt look in her eyes.

"I know. And I'm really sorry that you have to go through this. I want nothing more than to be able to settle down in a city and allow you to work on starting your music career that I know you want so badly."

As soon as the words left her mouth, I looked up at her in confusion.

"What are you saying?" I asked, trying not to get my hopes up.

"Well, I may or may not have gotten you enrolled at one of the top colleges in Minnesota with a great music pro-"

She didn't even get a chance to finish because I had already pulled her into a hug,

"Thank you so much." I said, suddenly feeling a little better about the move.

"It's no problem sweetie. I know it may not seem like it, but I really do just have your best interest at heart. Eventually we'll get everything together and be able to settle down. Although, I really do have a good feeling about Minnesota!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. My mom could be such a child sometimes.

"Now finish getting packed. We have a flight to catch!"

And sometimes she could be so much like a strict teacher that it scared me.

As soon as she was out of the room, I gathered the last of my belongings and packed them away. I wanted to be excited about this move, I really did. But even the promise of a great college with an awesome college couldn't get me fully excited for the move.

I guess I've always hated moving. Everytime is worse than the last. I would always make friends or get close to someone, just to end up moving again. I never tell anyone the reason for me moving. Usually I don't even get a chance to say goodbye. I just… had this feeling that this move would be no different.

I looked over at my phone, considering calling Tyler. He was one of the only people that I had been able to get close to in the two months that I had been here. Ever since the last move, I had decided not to get too attached to anyone because it was just easier that way. But there was just something… different about him.

I immediately decided against calling him, knowing that I wouldn't be able to go through with it.

"James are you re- Honey what's wrong?" My mom asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing." I said in a shaky voice.

"Then why are you crying?"

I didn't even know I was crying until I felt her wiping my silent tears away.

"It's nothing. I'm just really tired." I said, not knowing exactly which sense of 'tired' I meant.

"Oh honey…" She whispered before pulling me into a hug and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise. Let's get your things down to the car okay?"

I silently nodded my head, not trusting my voice at the moment. And as we started loading my belongings into the back of the car, I silently prayed that I would have the strength to make it through this.

* * *

**Done! Sorry that this was so short, but I didn't want to give away too much information on James just yet. As the story progresses, you'll start to learn more about his past. And the chapters will be a little longer as well after the next one, which should be up either tonight or tomorrow morning. And I know that I probably shouldn't be starting this now, but I wanted to get this story set up. I will be working on this story and 'Complicated Love', which I will be updating later this week and should be over in a few more chapters. EpicRusher13 and I will start back working on 'Breakdown' mid-January to give both of us time to work on our own stories. We have half of the next chapter done so that's a good sign. Anyway, what do you all think of the story so far? Should I continue? **_**Please**_** let me know! Until next time.**

-Epically Obsessed


	2. Prologue (Part II)

**Prologue (Part II)**

As I sipped on my coffee, I couldn't help but reflect back on the past year. I mean, who would've thought that I'd be at one of the top colleges in Minnesota studying _music_ of all things. I originally wanted to play hockey, but it was made perfectly clear during my senior year of high school that if I took up hockey, I would definitely land a few people in the hospital with little chance of recovery.

I had solved my anger issues already and could've done hockey if I wanted to, but I ended up genuinely falling in love with music. Partly because it kept me calm, and partly because it allowed me to express myself and saved me, in more ways than one.

"Kendall!" I looked up to see who was calling my name and noticed my best friends Carlos and Logan making their way over to me.

"Hey guys! How'd you find me?" I asked curiously.

"Oh please. We know all about how you come here for coffee every morning. We just kept it to ourselves because we know how much you love your secrets."

I felt a pang of guilt in my chest at Logan's words. I hadn't really told either of them much about my past, just the absolute need to know essentials. Although you would think after three years of being best friends with someone, you wouldn't have a problem talking about your past.

"I'm sorry guys. I really am. I just… don't like talking about my past. It's something I'm not really proud of. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you, but…"

"It's okay." Logan said, cutting me off in the process. "Everyone has a secret. Sometimes more than one. And it's okay to have them. I trust that when the time is right, you'll tell us." Logan said with Carlos nodding in agreement with that innocent smile on his face.

"Thanks guys. But I gotta ask. Since you say everyone has a secret, what's yours?" I asked, smirking at the blush that started to appear on both Logan and Carlos' faces.

"Uh…." Carlos said, looking to Logan for support.

"Oh look at the time! We gotta go! Come on Carlos!" Logan said, dragging Carlos away by the wrist. "Don't be late for class!" Logan said before the pair left the coffee shop, effectively making be bust out laughing.

I started to pack my things so that I could head to class when I was suddenly stopped by something, or rather someone.

"Hey." Jett said, giving me a smile that I wanted to just punch right off his face.

"Go away Jett." I growled, trying to keep my anger under control.

"Oh come on Kenny. You're not still mad at me are you?"

"Mad? No. More like pissed off!" I yelled, shoving him away so that I pick up my things.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry. I just want to talk." He said, for once not sounding arrogant or cocky.

"No. You lost that right a long time ago. Goodbye Jett." I said before walking out of the coffee shop.

As soon as I got outside I took a deep breathe. I was determined to make this year the best ever. I wasn't going to let the past get in the way of my future. And with that in mind, I made my way to my first class of the day.

* * *

**Done! Sorry for it being another short chapter. But the rest of the chapters should be longer **** So now you all have gotten a little insight on Kendall! What do you all think happened between him and Jett? What about Kendall's past? And what's going on with Carlos and Logan? All of these questions will be answered over the course of the story! Please let me know your thoughts on the story so far? I'll try and update soon! Until next time. **

**-Epically Obsessed**


	3. One Day

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far! It really means alot to me and inspires me to keep writing! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**One Day**

**Kendall P.O.V.**

To say that I was pissed off was an understatement. As I made my way to class, I tried to calm myself. But everytime I would get relatively close to being calm, I would think about Jett and become pissed all over again. I didn't even know that he went to this college. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with him after hearing how much he wanted to go to a college in California.

I wanted to talk to someone to let off some steam, but I couldn't really talk to anyone without mentioning my past, which I was trying so hard to forget. I didn't want to let anything mess with my first year of college, and I was determined not to let one encounter with Jett ruin that.

I couldn't even bring myself to pay attention to the lesson because of how distracted I was. But that didn't stop me from noticing the worried glances Logan kept sending my way.

"Kendall?" Logan asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah?" I asked, still trying to calm myself.

"You alright? You look upset…"

"Oh, what have you that idea?" I asked, the question coming out a little more bitter that I wanted.

"Look, you can have all the secrets you want. But I was just trying to help! You don't have to bite my head off!" He snapped, gathering the attention of the rest of the class in the process.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Mitchell?" Mr. Parker asked.

"No sir." Logan muttered, throwing a glare my way before turning his attention back to the lesson.

Yep, I had a feeling today wasn't going to be all that great.

XxX

As soon as class was over, Logan bolted from the room. I quickly packed my things and tried following him, but I eventually lost him in the crowd of people that were walking around campus.

I let out a sigh before taking a seat on a bench. I still had about thirty minutes before my next class so I decided to just try and kill some time and hope that the rest of my day goes better and that I would get a chance to talk to Logan.

**James P.O.V.**

I didn't know what to do.

We had gotten to Minnesota faster than we thought we would since our flight left earlier than intended. My mom had called the college as soon as we landed to see if I needed to stay on campus or if I could stay with her. Since I was over 18, they said that I could stay with her if I wanted to, which I immediately agreed to since I didn't really plan on making friends or socializing much.

When my mom found out that I could stay with her, she went to the store to get some groceries and essentials for us while I unpacked everything, which was also done faster than intended. So now I was home alone and bored. I mean, I was new in town so I didn't really know much about the area.

I let out a sigh, suddenly wishing that I could just start school today instead of tomorrow so that I wouldn't be so bored.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. I knew that it was my mom so I headed downstairs to help her with the groceries.

"Hey mom." I said, grabbing the bags out of her hands in the process.

"Hey sweetie! I passed by the campus while I was out, it looks great!" She exclaimed. I had to admit, it was nice seeing her this excited. She hasn't exactly been that chipper lately with all the moving we've been doing. And while we did argue ALOT, I still loved her and hated to see her upset.

"Really? Okay, on a scale of one to ten?" I asked, chuckling a little at the childlike grin that was on her face.

"Definitely a ten! And I saw alot of cute girls and guys there as well!" She said, making me groan in the process. She was one of the very few people that knew that I was bi. She didn't find out in the best way, but I was glad that she accepted it nonetheless.

"Mom, you know that I have no interest in dating." I said seriously, knowing that she knew what I was talking about.

"Come on Jamie. I don't want to be the reason that you miss out on a wonderful relationship."

"Who said that it has anything to do with you?" I asked, knowing full well that she was part of the reason.

"James, you're my son, I can read you like a book."

'_I highly doubt that.'_ I thought to myself.

"Whatever you say mom." I said, putting away groceries in the process.

I was grateful that she dropped the subject, but that didn't stop me from all the memories flooding back.

"Hey mom, do you think you can handle the rest of the groceries?" I asked, knowing that there weren't many left and that I was going to breakdown.

"Of course honey. Go and get you some rest. You're going to need it for your big day tomorrow!" She exclaimed, oblivious to the tears that were now burning at my eyes.

"Thanks." I muttered before running up to my room and locking the door, wanting to just forget about everything.

**Kendall P.O.V.**

As I made my way to my music class, I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Logan.

"Logan!" I called as I made my way over to him.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly. _Okay, maybe I deserve that…_

"Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I was just upset and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"That's just it Kendall! This isn't the first time that you were upset and lashed out because of it! But the part that hurts worse is that Carlos and I are supposed to be your best friends and it's like we only know a part of your life. Do you not trust us enough to let us in? Or are you that ashamed of your past that you don't want anyone to know about it?"

I couldn't even process anything right now. Logan was always quiet and shy, but it was obvious that I had pushed him pretty far if he was this upset.

"Logan, I…" I started, but I just couldn't find the words.

"Forget it. I gotta get to class." He muttered before walking off.

I let out a sigh and started heading towards my music class, knowing that I would be late if I didn't get there soon. But through the whole walk, I couldn't help but think about Carlos and Logan. I know it wasn't fair to keep them in the dark about my past, I was just scared that they wouldn't be able to accept it or would judge me because of it, and that I would lose them as friends.

But as I walked into my music class, I started to think that if I didn't tell them, I would lose them anyway.

* * *

**Done! Sorry that this chapter wasn't all that great, but I wanted to give you all a little insight on James' relationship with his mom and Kendall's friendship with Carlos and Logan. I hope you all enjoyed it though! Getting ready to start working on the next chapter to 'Complicated Love'! What do you all think so far? Any ideas about Kendall or James' past? There are a couple of little hints in this chapter. Anyway, please leave a review! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	4. Almost Said It

**Almost Said It**

**James P.O.V.**

You would think that being at a college, people would be a little more mature. But as I stepped onto campus, I could already tell at first glance that half of the people here obviously hadn't matured after high school.

But to say I felt out of place would be an understatement. I watched as everyone walked around, going to all of these different booths. I wanted to just ask someone, but the sudden bundle of nerve that I felt in my stomach was kind of stopping me from doing anything.

'_I guess this is the downside of showing up a couple weeks into the semester.'_ I thought to myself.

"I take it your new here."

I turned around to see a blonde girl that was a little shorter than me standing there.

"It's that obvious huh?" I asked, feeling my nerves go away slightly at the warm smile that she was giving me.

"Pretty much." She giggled, causing a small smile to appear on my face at how cute her giggle was. "My name's Jo. And you are?" She asked, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Jo. I'm James." I said, shaking her hand in the process.

"Well James, welcome to University of Minnesota!"

"Thanks. So… what's going on here?" I asked, gesturing to the many booths that were set up.

"Well, this kind of a way for the different clubs here to recruit new members. Think of it as kind of a Club Fair."

As I looked back over at the excessive number booths, I could make out a couple of clubs such as Debate, Volleyball and Lacrosse.

"Wow… that's alot of clubs." I said, just noticing how pretty much the entire part of campus that I could see was filled with booths.

"You don't get to be one of the top college's in Minnesota without a good amount of clubs. Besides, they keep it from getting too boring here."

I nodded my head, even though I had no interest in joining anything. I know my mom said that she had a good feeling that we'd be staying here, but I still didn't want to get my hopes up.

"So, what are you interested in?" She asked, snapping me out of my thoughts in the process.

"Um… mostly music. And a little hockey." I admitted, not sure where she was going with this.

"Perfect! We have a hockey team, as well as a glee club. We also have a few music classes, which I'm sure you're enrolled in." She said, although it came out more as a question.

"Yep, I noticed it on my schedule." I said, handing her my schedule.

"Awesome! Looks like I have a couple of classes with you. But you should know that there are no classes today."

"What? Why not?" I asked curiously.

"This fair last pretty much all day so classes are cancelled." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, in retrospect, I probably should've been able to piece together.

"Well I guess I brought this for nothing" I muttered, motioning to my backpack.

"Pretty much." She teased.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I'm going to ditch my backpack before I draw anymore attention to myself ." I said, noticing a couple of people giving me weird looks.

"It was nice meeting you too! I'll see you later." She said, sending me one last smile before heading off into the fair.

I put my backpack behind me, trying to hide it as much as possible, before going to head for my car. But as soon as I turned around, I collided with someone, causing me to fall to the ground.

In that moment, I was thankful for my backpack because it seriously broke my fall.

"I'm so sorry dude! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I heard him say.

As I felt him grab my arm to help me up, I opened my eyes and was met with a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, guilt written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm alright. My backpack broke my fall." I said, giving him a small smile to assure him that I was okay.

"Alright, as long as you're okay. Again, I'm really sorry. And I would ask why you have a backpack but I really have to go." He said before running off.

"Well that was weird…" I said to myself before heading to my car before anyone else noticed my backpack.

**Kendall P.O.V.**

"Where are they?" I asked myself, as I barely made it to the coffee shop on time.

I had called Carlos and Logan to meet me at the coffee shop on campus, but I was starting to think that they weren't going to show. I had decided to tell them about my past because what Logan said really hit me. They were supposed to best friends, and keeping them in the dark about my past wasn't right.

And while I was worried that they would judge me about it, I knew that if they were really my friends, then they would understand. Or at least try to.

When I heard the ringing of the bells on the door, I looked up and felt a little bit of relief at the sight of Carlos and Logan.

"I was starting to think that you wouldn't show." I said when they finally made it over to me.

"What kind of friends would we be if we _didn't_ show up?" Carlos said, giving me a warm smile. Logan on the other hand, was giving me a not-so-friendly look.

"Look guys, I know that I've been pretty secretive. And I know that it's not fair to keep you in the dark about my past."

I noticed Logan's gaze start to soften a little at my words while Carlos just looked intrigued.

"No, I was wrong Kendall. I should've respected your decision to not tell us. I mean, I'm sure that there's a reason." Logan said, guilt laced in his voice.

"It's okay Logan. Now do you guys want me to tell you or not?" I asked, chuckling a little when they looked at each other then immediately nodded their heads.

I let out a sigh, preparing myself for any possible reaction they might have.

"Well, it all started when…"

* * *

**Done! I know, I'm so mean for leaving it there! But I think it's a little soon to reveal Kendall's past. But I promise you will find out soon! So I'm pretty sure you all know who James ran into, and he's already met Jo, but I want to know who you all want James to officially meet next. Kendall? Logan? Carlos? Or even Jett? Let me know in a review! And _please _let me know your thoughts on this chapter as well and check out my other update for my story 'Complicated Love' that I've posted! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	5. Fateful Encounter (Part I)

**Fateful Encounter (Part I)**

After successfully ditching my backpack, I decided to scope out the campus a little.

I noticed that alot of clubs here were popular, seeing as how the sign-up list for many of the clubs were full. I noticed the Glee Club booth a few steps away. As I made my way over, I noticed that the booth was empty. I looked down at the sign-up sheet and noticed that there only about four names on the list so far.

"Don't waste your time." I heard a voice call from behind me.

I turned around and noticed a blonde guy that was a little shorter than me.

"Why not?" I asked curiously, even though I wasn't planning on joining anything anyway. At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

"Because, joining that club would be social suicide. They're nothing but a group of losers."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I could already tell what kind of guy he was.

"And what if I want to be a loser?" I asked, smirking a little when I saw the stunned look on his face. But the look quickly passed.

"Oh come on, guys like us have to stick together. Besides, I'd hate to see a hottie like you be stuck with people like them." He said, sending me a flirtatious smirk that I just wanted to punch off his face.

"And what makes you think you know what kind of guy I am?" I asked, feeling myself get angry as the memories start to flood back.

"Well you're hot, usually the hot guys are the ones that are popular and do whatever it takes to stay on the top." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well that just goes to show how little you know about people." I retorted before brushing past him.

I kept walking until I felt him grab my wrist. I had to take a deep breath to keep from punching this dude in the face. I turned around to face his and noticed a shocked look on his face.

"Are you seriously saying no to _the_ Jett Stetson?" He asked in an incredulous voice, as if it were so out of the ordinary for someone to say no to him.

I didn't respond, instead I just snatched my wrist from his grip and walked off, feeling an anger that I haven't felt in a while.

I tried to calm myself down as I maneuvered through the crowd of people. I spotted a coffee shop not too far away, deciding that I could probably calm down better there than in a crowd of people, I headed straight for the shop.

I was almost to the shop when I suddenly bumped into someone causing me to fall to the ground, making me snap in the process.

"Damn it! Can't you watch where you're going!" I yelled, not even bothering to try and contain my anger anymore.

"I'm really sorry man! I'm just having a bad day and I wasn't paying attention." I heard him say as he helped me up.

Wait a minute, I knew that voice…

I looked up and noticed that it was the same blonde that I had bumped into earlier.

"Oh hey. I bumped into you earlier didn't I?" He asked, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, you did." I snapped, directing all my anger at Jett towards the blonde in front of me.

"Look, I'm really _really_ sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I swear this day just keeps getting worse and…" He trailed off, groaning in frustration.

I felt a little pang of guilt in my chest watching him. He was already having a bad day and me acting like a ass towards him probably wasn't helping any.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I was just angry and I was taking it out on you. Which wasn't right." I said, mentally kicking myself for even thinking about doing it.

"It's okay. Looks like we're both having bad days huh?" He asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah." I agreed as we stood there awkwardly.

"Do you… want to hang out? We could go sit and talk at coffee shop if you want? Plus, they have _great_ coffee!" The blonde offered.

"Sure." I agreed, deciding that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I made another friend.

"Great! Let's go." He said, giving me a smile before heading towards the shop with me following not too far behind.

"By the way, I'm Kendall." He said, turning around to hold out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Kendall. I'm James." I said, shaking his hand in the process and returning the smile that he was giving me.

* * *

**Done! First off, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far! I love reading your reviews, thoughts on the story, and your guesses about James and Kendall's past! Second, I'm sorry this chapter was a little shorter than usual, but it was more of a lead in to the next chapter (which will be uploaded Saturday)! So, James has met Jo, Jett and Kendall so far! He will also be meeting Logan and Carlos soon. So can any of you make any more guesses about James' past? There are a couple more hints in this chapter ;) What'd you all think of the chapter? What are your thoughts on James' encounter with Jett and Kendall? _Please _let me know in a review! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	6. Fateful Encounter (Part II)

**Fateful Encounter (Part II)**

**Kendall P.O.V.**

"You were right Kendall, this coffee is awesome!" James exclaimed as he took another sip.

"I told you!" I chuckled.

We sat there in silence for a few seconds before he broke it.

"So, tell me a little about yourself Kendall." He said, staring at me intently.

I felt myself stiffen a little at his request, my mind immediately going back to Carlos and Logan. My mind quickly tried to think of something to tell him without looking like I had something to hide.

"There's not really much to tell." I started, trying to ignore the skeptical look on his face.

"Oh come on, everyone has a story." He said, gently urging me to tell him.

"I honestly don't have one. I've lived in Minnesota my entire life. I originally wanted to be a hockey player but I've recently fell in love with music." I said, trying to give away as little information as possible.

"That's awesome! I came here to study music as well. My dream is to be a professional singer." He smiled, eyes sparkling a little.

"That's great! I bet you sound amazing!" I said before I could stop myself.

I noticed him his smile falter for a little, but it was back within seconds.

"Thanks! I bet you're not bad yourself." He teased, making me chuckle a bit.

"Thanks." I said softly, feeling a bit heat rushing to my cheeks.

"So, you said something about having a bad day? You wanna talk about it?" He offered.

"It was nothing. I just told something to my friends and I don't think they took it too well." I said, remembering the expressions on their face after I told them my secret.

"Well what was it? I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad." He said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"It's kinda personal." I said, hoping that he would just drop it. Which thankfully, he did. "What about you? You weren't exactly Mr. Sunshine yourself." I said, trying to take the topic off me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about being a little harsh towards you. I just had a bad run-in with Jett." He said, clearly becoming angry all over again. Not that I could blame him, because I felt myself starting to become angry at the mention of Jett's name.

"My advice? Just stay away from him. He's bad news." I said, trying to contain my anger.

"I know. I just hate guys like him so much! Probably because I used to be lie him." He said, his angry tone turning into a guilt-ridden one.

And although I know it wasn't intentional, his words struck a chord in me.

"Look James, it was nice meeting you but I have to go." I said quickly, grabbing my coffee and leaving as quickly as I could, ignoring his calls coming from behind me.

As soon as I made it outside, I took a deep breath. I tried, but failed miserably at keeping the memories at bay. I aimlessly started walking as I took out my phone, quickly dialing Logan's number and pressing the call button. I let out a heavy sigh as it went directly to voice mail. I tried to call Carlos as well but got the same result.

I groaned in frustration as I shoved my phone back into my pocket. I wasn't sure where I stod with Logan and Carlos now, but I was hoping to find out soon.

I couldn't help but think back to James. I felt bad for ditching him like that, but it seemed like we were too much alike. And being around him was bringing up some memories that I would rather not remember.

I decided to walk around and see if I could find Carlos and Logan, with my mind occasionally drifting back to James.

**James P.O.V.**

I had finally made it home, deciding that there was no use in staying on campus anymore since I didn't plan on joining anything. My mind kept going back to the incident with Kendall. I wasn't sure what happened to make him leave like that. Maybe it was something I said?

"James? Is that you?" I heard my mom call from the living room.

"Yeah, it's just me mom." I yelled back as I entered the house.

"Hey! You're home early. Nothing happened right?" She asked as she walked towards me, quickly growing worried.

"No. There were no classes today since there was this Club Fair going on." I told her as I made my way to the living room with my mom following behind me.

"Oh, did you join anything?" She asked, going from worried to excited in a matter of seconds.

"Nope." I said bluntly as I took a seat.

"What? Why not? I'm sure they have some great clubs!"

"I'm just… not ready to join anything yet." I said, noticing her demeanor change at my words.

"You mean you're not sure if we're going to be here long enough for you to enjoy any of them?"

As soon as the words left her mouth I lowered my head, trying not to meet her gaze.

"James, I know that this has been hard on you. But I don't want that to be the reason you miss out on some amazing opportunities. I want you to enjoy the college experience! And I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure that we stay here." She said in a determined voice that she only used when she meant business.

I pulled her into a hug, effectively catching her off guard.

"Thank you so much. I love you." I told her, smiling a little as I let go and saw the look on her face.

"I love you too son."

We sat there in silence for a couple minutes before a curious expression crept onto her face.

"So… did you meet anybody today?" She asked, giving me a suggestive smile.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, nudging her slightly. Which she seemed to have thought was funny. "I told you that I wasn't interested in dating!"

"I never said anything about someone to date. I just meant did you make any friends." She said with a sly smile.

"Yes, I made a couple of friends. Happy?" I said, my mind immediately going back to Kendall.

"Yes, yes I am. Now, I have a meeting in about an hour. So you mind being left home alone for a couple hours?" She asked, a hint of guilt tinted in her voice.

"No, I'll be fine for a couple hours." I said, although I dreaded being alone.

"Alright. You can order a pizza for dinner if you want." She said as she went to her room to get ready for her meeting.

I let out a sigh as I sprawled out on the couch, suddenly feeling tired and wishing that I had a friend that I could hang out with. That was my last thought as I found myself drifting off into sleep moments later.

**Done! So, I'm sorry this is late but I've been kind of busy lately. And I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda lame, but this is the only free time that I had for the day and wanted to update since I promised an update this weekend. And if you paid close attention to this chapter, there's a pretty big hint about James' past. Which you will probably find out in a couple of chapters. So if anyone wants to make a guess, feel free to leave it in a review! And _please _review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	7. The One That Got Away?

The One That Got Away?

"_Tyler… we should really stop." I said, trying really hard to fight back a moan as he nipped at my neck. _

"_Why? Aren't you enjoying this?" He teased, gently biting down on my jugular. _

"_STOP!" I yelled, pushing him off me in the process. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked, his lust filled gaze quickly growing into one filled with concern and regret. _

"_I'm sorry. It's not you, trust me. I just… I can't." I said, letting out a sigh as I sat back down on his bed. _

"_James," He started, sitting down next to me. "I know you're scared. You're afraid that if you get close to someone, you'll just end up having to leave again."_

"_Too late for that." I muttered, knowing that I was already _way_ closer to him than I should be. _

"_Jamie, if you keep living like this, you're just going to end up bitter and angry." _

"_Well, you always say that I look hot when I'm angry. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing." I said, trying make light of the situation. _

"_I'm serious James. I don't want you to become some… angry, brooding asshole. I want you to stay just the way you are. Because you're perfect. And contrary to your belief, you _do _deserve to be happy with someone." He said, giving me a small smile as he rested his hand on my leg. "I just wish you could see that." _

"_Please just… stop." I said, feeling a couple of tears starting to burn at my eyes. "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be. I just can't be in a relationship right now." I said as I stood up, intending on going home. But as soon as I took a step I felt his hand on my wrist. _

"_What happens if you don't end up moving? Don't you want to at least give yourself the chance to be happy?" _

"_And what happens if I agree to be in a relationship and _do_ end up moving? I might as well just save myself the heartache." I said, trying to leave only to be stopped again. _

"_Then I'll follow you. I'll track you down if I have to. I'm not giving up on us Jamie." He said with such honesty and sincerity that it made me rethink things. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it. Together. And even though I can't force you to stay, I just want you to know that if you give me a chance, then I'm in it for the long haul. You're choice." He said as he let go of my hand, letting me decide if I want to stay or not. _

_It only took one look into his eyes for me to see the hope and love that resided in them, and for me to make my decision. I leaned down, giving him a gentle yet passionate kiss that I hoped conveyed all of my emotions. _

"_Please don't make me regret this." I said in a pleading tone. _

"_I won't. I promise." He said, giving me a reassuring smile before bring his lips back to mine. _

I shot up at the sound of my alarm ringing. My mind still reeling from my dream. Well… memory. I couldn't help the couple of stray tears that fell from my eyes.

Tyler was one of the very few people that I opened up to. I had hoped with all my heart that we would make it. But then we had to move… again. I was overwhelmed with guilt as I remembered that I just left without saying anything to him, not even a goodbye. We never even broke up. I just packed up and left, knowing that I would've been devastated if I had to break the news to him. But through all my guilt, I kept thinking about what he said. How he said he would follow me, track me down if he had to.

Part of me wanted him to keep his promise, to find me so that we could pick up where we left off. But another part of me wanted him to forget about me and move on with his life, which would probably be better for both of us. I knew that if he found me, there was still a pretty big chance of us having to move again. Then we'd be right back where we started.

I looked over at the clock as saw that I had a little over an hour to get ready. I let out a sigh as I got up to get ready, trying to push Tyler out of my mind with little success.

XxX

As soon as I walked into my first class (a little too early I might add), all eyes were on me. It was like they never got a new student or something. I noticed that the instructor wasn't here yet, so I just took the liberty of taking a seat in the only empty seat available.

As I made my way to the seat, I heard the whispers coming from various people as they gave me weird looks. I just ignored them, which was easy since I was pretty much used to this by now.

I took a seat next to an energetic looking Latino and a nerdy yet cool raven haired guy.

"Um…hi." I said awkwardly, noticing that they had been staring at me for about a minute.

"Hi!" The Latino said excitedly before putting his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Carlos!"

"I'm James." I said, shaking his hand in the process before I glanced over at the other raven haired guy. "And you are?" I asked, extending my hand out.

"Logan." He said, hesitantly shaking my hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys, but do you mind telling me why you were staring at me?" I asked, giving them both curious looks.

"We uh… kinda saw you with Kendall." Logan said, still looking a little apprehensive.

"Oh, you guys know Kendall?" I asked.

"Yeah! He's our best bud!" Carlos exclaimed with a proud look on his face.

But my mind suddenly went back to the conversation that I had with Kendall.

"Did you guys talk with Kendall earlier at the coffee shop?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Logan asked, curiosity written on his face.

That was all I needed to hear before I semi-gently punched them both on their arms.

"Dude! What was that for?!" Carlos yelled, gathering the attention of most of the class as he rubbed his arm.

"Do you guys know how upset Kendall is? I don't know what he told you guys, but he thinks you're upset with him or something." I told them, remembering the pain behind the blonde's eyes at the mentions of his friends.

"What?! We're not upset with him! It's just… it was a lot to take in…." Logan muttered.

"Then you need to tell that to Kendall. Talk things out." I suggested.

I looked over to Carlos, who had been silent for a while. I didn't miss the guilt that etched onto his face. I looked back over to Logan, who went back to looking nervous. I was getting ready to say something, but I noticed the instructor walking in, meaning class was about to start. Instead, I settled for grabbing a piece of paper, writing a note on it before passing it to Logan.

_We need to talk after class._

I watched as he read the letter, giving me a questioning look before hesitantly nodding his head.

I wasn't sure why Logan seemed so nervous to be around me, but I was intent on finding out.

* * *

**Done! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been really busy lately so I haven't had much time to write. But the good news is that I have a couple days free so hopefully I'll be able to write and update more throughout the week! So now you got to learn a little more about James and his past. So what do you all think about the flashback? What do you think of Tyler? Do you think he is going to keep his promise and find James? What about Logan? Why do you think he's so nervous around James? All these questions will be answered soon! _Please _leave a review and I'll try and update soon. Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	8. All Too Well

**A/N: Hello everyone! First off, I want to give a shoutout to **winterschild11 **and **Chey21 **for reviewing last chapter! Second, I want to thank everyone who has read, followed and favorited this story so far! It really means alot to me, and I hope to have more reviews to read in the future ;) I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**All Too Well**

As soon as I heard the sound of the bell ringing, I quickly grabbed by backpack and headed out the classroom so that I could catch Logan before he tried to sneak off.

After a few seconds, I saw Logan tried to run out of class before I could catch him, but luckily I was faster, and managed to grab his wrist before he could get too far.

"You're not getting away that easily." I said, pulling him away both so that he wouldn't get trampled by the many people that were heading our way, and so that we could go someplace a little more private to talk.

I eventually managed to find an area where there weren't really many people. I let go of Logan's wrist and turned to look him in the eyes, noticing the nervousness that resided in them.

"W-what do you want?" He asked, looking anywhere but at me.

"Relax. I just want to know why you're so nervous around me…" I said gently and hesitantly, not wanting to scare him off.

I could tell that I threw him off slightly by the look on his face. But at least he seemed to relax a little bit.

"I… can't tell you." He said cryptically.

"Why not?" I asked, knitted my eyebrows in confusion.

"Because it's not my place to tell you. If you really want to know, then you have to ask Kendall. Speaking of which, I need to find him so… later." I stood there confused as he ran off before I could stop him.

'_What does Kendall have to do with this?' _I asked myself.

I was racking my brain trying to answer question that I knew I didn't have the answers to when a voice suddenly brought me out of my thoughts.

"Don't hurt yourself there."

I knew that cocky, arrogant voice anywhere.

"What do you want Jett?" I asked, not really in the mood to deal with him.

"Look, I think we just got off on the wrong foot here. I really want to help you."

"Oh really? And what could you _possibly _help me with?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Of course, Jett wasn't smart enough to catch onto that though.

"I'm just worried. I mean, here you are associating with losers when you could be ruling the school with me." He said, making his way over to me.

"Okay first, the only loser in this school is you. And second, what makes you think that I would even _want _to rule the school? With _you _of all people?" I asked.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore that first comment. As for your question, nobody can resist me. " He said, placing his hands on my hips. As soon as I felt the contact, I immediately shoved him away.

"Go find yourself some other sex toy." I said bitterly, before starting to walk away.

I was hoping that he would leave me alone, but I could tell by the footsteps behind me that he wasn't going to let it go.

I tried my best to block him out but he was seriously starting to get on my nerves.

"You're making a big mistake James!" He said, starting to gather attention from other students that were walking by. I just kept walking, acting like I hadn't heard anything.

"You know, you're going to give in sooner or later. I bet deep down, you're just like me."

I didn't know if it was what he said, or if I was just tired of hearing him talk, but I couldn't control what happened next.

**Kendall P.O.V.**

My first class had finally ended, and I was heading to my usual hangout to kill time before my next class when I suddenly heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Kendall! Wait up man!"

I turned around to see Logan and Carlos making their way towards me.

"Uh… hey guys." I said, suprised that they were actually talking to me.

"Hey. Look, we _really _need to talk." Logan said, guilt laced in his voice.

"What about?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea of what this was about.

"Look, I know that we may have made it seem like we don't support you. But it's not like that. It was just alot to take in." He said, with Carlos nodding his head in agreement.

I inwardly let out a sigh of relief, feeling like a weight had suddenly been lifted off my shoulders.

"So… are we all friends again?" Carlos asked, a hopeful smile plastered on his face.

"We never stopped being friends Carlitos." I said, pulling both of them into a group hug.

"Wait…" I said, a thought suddenly crossing my mind. "How did you guys know that I was upset? We haven't talked or really seen each other in a day or two." I asked curiously.

"Oh. Well… James kinda talked to us."

'_James_?' I thought to myself.

I was getting ready to respond when I suddenly heard a voice that I had grown to hate.

"_You're making a big mistake James!" _

At the mention of James' name, I immediately turned around, trying to find the brunette. After a few seconds, I had spotted him walking away with Jett following close behind.

"You know, you're going to give in sooner or later. I bet deep down, you're just like me." Jett said.

I don't know what triggered it, but I watched as something snapped within James. And as soon as the words left Jett's mouth, James turned and punched Jett right in his jaw.

I could tell that everyone was shocked by the collective gasp that I was starting to hear. I looked over at Logan and Carlos and saw their mouths dropped open in shock. I knew that everyone was shocked because nobody ever messed with Jett, but I couldn't even pretend to be shocked. I personally knew that Jett had a way of getting under your skin until you just snapped.

I was expecting James to just walk away after he got a good punch in. What I wasn't expecting, was for him to suddenly jump on Jett and start to beat him to a pulp.

I was too shocked to do anything, watching as James got a few good punches in before Jett started fighting back.

By now a crowd was starting to form, with people looking torn on who to side with. After a few seconds, I snapped out of my shock and ran over to the pair. Wanting to both stop the fight before someone got seriously hurt, and to stop James before he did something he would regret. Because I knew the look in his eyes all too well. It was the look of pure rage. A look that I used to have on a regular basis.

"James! You need to stop!" I said, trying to pull him away from Jett, who was currently pinned down by James. It took a few seconds, but I eventually pried James off of Jett, who stared at James with a look that I couldn't really describe.

"Let me go!" James yelled, fighting to get over to Jett. I continued to drag him away, ignoring the groans of disappointment coming from the crowd that seemed to have gotten bigger in a matter of seconds.

I turned and noticed Logan and Carlos getting ready to follow but I motioned for them to stay away, not wanting to risk them getting hurt if James decides to lash out. They both nodded their heads and gave me a look that clearly said 'we'll talk later'.

I spared one last look at Jett, who had finally managed to get up off the ground. I knew that Jett would be pissed when he saw himself in the mirror, 'cause James had really done a number on him. He sent one last glare at James before storming off.

I tore my eyes away from Jett's retreating figure to finish dragging away a visibly pissed James, who wouldn't seem to stop glaring at me.

**Jett's P.O.V.**

I don't know who this Diamond kid thought he was, but I wasn't going down like this. I stormed into the library, knowing that the person I was looking for would be there.

"Lucy!" I called out, spotting her at one of the computers.

As soon as she saw me, a sly smirk appeared on her face.

"Damn. I knew someone was bound to beat you up sooner or later but I didn't expect it to happen _this _soon." She said, clearly enjoying every minute of this.

"Whatever. Do you still work in the counselor's office?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because I want you to get me all the information you can on James Diamond. Do all the snooping you can." I replied, knowing that she was an expert when it came to learning secrets about other people. She was sneaky that way.

"And why would I do that?" She asked, shutting down the computer and starting to walk away.

"Because I'm sure you don't want your precious Kendall to find out about a certain secret of yours. What would he think if he found out?" I asked in a snarky tone.

She stopped in her tracks as soon as the words left my mouth, turning around to give me a death glare. But I didn't care, because now it was my turn to give her a sly smirk of my own.

"You wouldn't." She said in an angry tone.

"Try me. Now are you going to get me the info I need?" I asked, the smirk never leaving my face.

"Fine. But just know that I _hate _you." She gritted out before storing off.

"I love you too!" I called after her, before my mind suddenly went back to James.

'_Oh yeah Diamond, you're going down.'_

* * *

**Done! Sorry if this chapter was a little lame, but this was a lead in to the next chapter, which will pick up where this one left off. Things also start to really pick up next chapter. And there are quite a few new questions that are raised in this chapter, but they will all be answered soon! And if you paid close attention, there's another hint about Kendall's past in this chapter! So, what are your thoughts? Please let me know in a review! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	9. Untitled

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been so focused on my new stories that I kinda forgot about my older ones. I'm not sure if people are still interested in this story, but I would like to thank LoveSparkle, Guest, and annabellex2 for reviewing last chapter! I hope people are still interested and enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Kendall P.O.V.**

"What the hell Kendall?!" James snapped.

I had finally gotten him a safe distance away from Jett, but he didn't exactly make it easy for me.

"Well excuse me for making sure you didn't do anything that you might regret!" I snapped back at him.

"I didn't ask for your help! Just… leave me alone!" He yelled before storming off, leaving me both angry and confused.

'_Whatever Jett said to him must've _really _pissed him off.' _I thought to myself.

"Kendall!"

I turned around towards the sound of the familiar voice to see Carlos and Logan running towards me.

"Hey guys." I sighed, still glancing in the direction that James had stormed off in.

"What happened back there?" Logan asked, looking a little worried.

"I'm not exactly sure. But Jett must've said something to James to set him off." I said, to which they just nodded.

"Well, I guess we should get back." Logan said.

It wasn't until Logan and Carlos started walking off that I realized that we were about ten minutes away from the main campus. I let out a sigh as I went to follow them, hoping that the rest of the week went better.

XxX

It had been a couple days since the incident.

I hadn't seen much of James in that time span. Or Jett for that matter. But I wasn't that surprised that Jett was laying low. He probably didn't want anyone else to see the damage James had done to him, even though word had gotten around to pretty much the entire campus.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the bell ringing, signaling the end of class.

I grabbed my backpack a walked out of the class, immediately noticing James talking to Lucy.

I quickly made my way over to them, with Lucy being the first to notice me.

"Hey Kendall." She said, smiling at me.

At the mention of my name, James turning to me. He gave me an unreadable look before turning back to Lucy.

"I'll see you later okay?" He said to Lucy, walking off after she nodded her head.

I wanted nothing more than to go after him, but I knew that he probably just needed some space for a while.

"What was that about?" I asked, turning my attention back Lucy.

"Nothing. I have a class with him now so we just started talking and we kinda hit it off." She said, but I could tell that she was hiding something.

"Really? So you're telling me you don't have any ulterior motives?" I asked, giving her an accusatory look.

"Nope." She said calmly.

To anyone else, she probably would've seemed genuine, but I knew her better than that.

"Really Lucy? You seem to forget that we dated for almost two years." I said, smirking a little. But that smirk quickly disappeared when I saw something that looked alot like regret flash across her face before disappearing.

"Look, what I'm not up to anything. I just want to get to know him. He seems like he needs someone and I'm just trying to be that person." She said, before going to walk off. But I quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"If you genuinely want to be friends with him, fine. But if you're up to something, _please _leave him out of it." I pleaded.

I knew Lucy could be the nicest, most genuine and caring person when she wanted to be. But she could also be very conniving at times. Especially if it came to getting something she wanted.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked softly, giving me a quizzical look.

"I… I don't know." I said honestly. "He just seems like a good guy and I don't want to see him get hurt." I said, watching as that same look of regret flashed in her eyes.

"I gotta go." She said, slipping out of my grip before walking off in the same direction James had walked off in.

**James P.O.V.**

I didn't mean to blow of Kendall like that, but I just wasn't really in the mood to deal with him. Mostly because for some reason, everytime I looked at him I was reminded of Jett.

"James! Wait up!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone calling my name. I turned around and noticed Lucy running towards me.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey. Um… I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat later. Just so we can talk and maybe get to know each other a little better." She said, giving me a small smile.

"Uh… I don't know if I-" I started only for her to cut me off.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. " She said, that smile never leaving her face.

"Fine. I guess it won't hurt." I sighed, knowing that I would probably regret this later.

"Great! Here, you put your number in my phone and I'll put my number in yours." She said.

We exchanged numbers before saying our goodbyes and going off in separate directions.

I was heading to the coffee shop that Kendall and I had went to when I suddenly got a text from Lucy.

_Hey! Can't wait to hang out later! ;) –L_

As soon as I read the text I inwardly groaned.

'_What have I gotten myself into?" _ I asked myself.

* * *

**Done! Again, I'm sorry it took so long for an update! I've just been so wrapped up in my new stories! I can't decide if I should continue this or not, so I'm leaving that up to you all. So if you all are still interested in this story, _please _let me know and let me know your thoughts on this chapter as well! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again everyone! First off, I would like to thank Doomedphsyx2030, LoveSparkle, winterschild11, jamesmaslowlover, annabellex2, CessLizz, and xXXx Angel of Death xXXx for reviewing last chapter! It really means alot to me! Secons, I'm going to start directly replying to reviews by PM'ing you all unless you're signed in a Guest. Then I'll reply in the chapter **** Third, if you all like oneshots then you should check my friend EpicRusher13's new story 'Oneshot Challenge'! It's basically a oneshot challenge where you can request oneshots! **

**I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"So you're originally from California?" Lucy asked as she sipped on her smoothie.

Since neither of us were really hungry, we just decided to grab a couple of smoothies and hang out. We met up at the coffee shop, making sure to get a spot in a secluded area so nobody could listen in on our conversation.

"Yep. La Jolla to be exact." I said, remembering all the good times I had before my mom and I had to move.

"Wow. So how'd you go from sunny California to… _here_?" She asked, sounding so disgusted that I just had to chuckle a little.

"I take you don't like it here." I said, rather than asked.

"Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with Minnesota." She clarified before continuing. "It's just that, this isn't exactly the best place to get discovered if you want a career in music." She said matter-of-factly, to which I just nodded my head in understanding.

"Anyway, enough about me. Tell me about this Tyler guy." She said, getting a little excited.

I wasn't sure what was wrong with me (I was attributing it to keeping things bottled up for so long), but after Lucy told me her story, I ended up telling her a little bit of my story. Tyler being one of the many things that I brought up but didn't go into detail about.

Needless to say, Tyler was still somewhat of a sore subject for me. And Lucy must've noticed my change in mood at the mention of him, because her look of excitement quickly changed.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about him anymore if you don't want to." She said.

I watched as disappointment, along with something else that I couldn't quite place, flashed across her face.

"No. It's about time I talked to someone about it. I've been keeping everything bottled up for so long that I might just eventually explode." I said, trying to add a little humor to try and cheer her up.

I watched as a small smile formed on her face as she listened intently as I started to talk.

"As I said, my mom and I moved frequently." I started, watching as Lucy nodded before urging me to continue.

"Well we ended up moving to Detroit, which is where I met Tyler. And I have to admit that we got off to a rocky start." I said, remembering the frequent fights and insults that were thrown around when we first met.

"It took a while, but we eventually became best friends. And along the way, it evolved into something more." I said, looking up to make sure that she was still paying attention.

"I knew that I had feelings for him, but I really wasn't looking to start a relationship out of fear of having to move again." I said with Lucy nodding her head in understanding.

"Anyway, Tyler spent a good month trying to convince me that we could make it work." I started, smiling little as I remembered all the poems, talks, and good times that we shared. "It took a little while, but I decided to give him a chance." I said, my voice cracking a little at the end.

"James… you don't have to-" She started, her voice filled with emotion.

"W-we were together for almost a year before I had to m-move. And I didn't even say g-goodbye…" I said, stammering a little as a few stray tears that I had been holding back started to fall.

Lucy was by my side in seconds, whispering comforting words into my ear as she placed her hand on my shoulder. It took me another minute to calm down

"The worst part is that I actually thought that we would make it. We were in Detroit for two years so I had hope that we would last." I said, wiping away the few tears that had managed to fall.

"Well maybe he just wasn't the guy for you. You know everyone has that special someone, maybe you just haven't met yours yet." She said softly.

I looked up at her, our eyes immediately locking. I could clearly see what looked like guilt, or maybe even regret in her eyes. I was getting ready to say something but she immediately turned away from me.

"Um, I should probably get going." She said quickly while getting up to leave.

I got up as well, planning on talking her out of leaving, before deciding to give her a little time to herself before questioning her.

**Lucy P.O.V. **

I let out a sigh as I walked towards Jett's dorm.

I couldn't help the overwhelming guilt that I felt for betraying James like this, especially since he apparently trusted me enough to open up to. But I just couldn't risk Jett spilling my secret to Kendall.

I knew that if he found out, he wouldn't want anything to do with me. And since he was honestly my only friend here, I just couldn't lose him.

As soon as I reaching the door to Jett's room, I felt nothing but anger as I knocked on the door with him answering seconds later.

"Well hello Lucy." He said, giving me that stupid smirk.

"Shut up. I got what you wanted so just stay out of my life from now on okay?" I snapped, before shoving the folder towards him and turning to walk away.

"Come on Lucy, don't be like that." He said while grabbing my wrist.

"You basically just had me help you make an innocent guys life hell just because he doesn't want to be a follower like all the other people here. Not to mention you ruined my relationship with Kendall and _blackmailed _me! Do you honestly _not_ expect me to be pissed about all of this?!" I asked incredulously, watching as what looked like guilt flashed across his face.

"And another thing, did it ever occur to you that James might already be dealing with issue of his own?" I asked, remembering how vulnerable James seemed when he talked about his past.

"You know what? Just go! I don't need to be lectured by some anti-social freak!" He snapped, his voice laced with anger as he slammed the door in my face.

I let out a sigh as I turned to leave, immediately deciding that I was going to find a way to help James and knock Jett down a peg in the process.

* * *

**Done! I'm sorry if this chapter was a little lame, but you did get a little more insight into James' past and his relationship with Tyler! You also got a little more insight on Lucy, who wants to take Jett down a peg! This chapter was also a set up for the rest of the story since things really start picking up next chapter! So what are your thoughts? _Please _let me know in a review! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


End file.
